1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a connection cover. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sealable moisture-proof connection cover that protects cable connections.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known to connect or splice electrical cables by mechanically connecting the conductors of the cables, enclosing the connected conductors with a fluid or moldable electrically insulating material, such as butyl tape or cold and heat shrinks, and then covering the material with an outer covering layer to protect the splice. The use of a fluid or flowable plastic material to cover the splice forms a moisture-proof connection. The outer covering layer typically has its ends sealed or clamped to the cable to additionally seal the interior of the splice against moisture. Mechanically, these connections are not very strong and over time the structural integrity of the connection can degrade. In an effort to improve the mechanical properties of these connections, rigid housings cover or enclose the plastic material surrounding the connected conductors that may be bonded to the plastic material and then sealed or clamped to the cables. However, to produce an acceptable level of service reliability, there must be strict adherence to specified installation procedures. The installation personnel must be highly skilled and must be sufficiently disciplined to adhere to safe work procedures and precautions in order to prevent contamination of the cable and splice materials during installation of the splice.
Because the effectiveness of an individual cable depends on the skill and experience of the person installing the connection, there is a need for a connection and enclosure structure that reduces the reliance on the skill of the person installing the connection. The structure must also provide a moisture-proof seal to protect the integrity of the connection. The structure should also allow personnel to easily re-enter the enclosure and make adjustments to the connection if necessary.